


Pokemon Z!

by Quasi_a_la_Modo



Category: Dragon Ball, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, American Names because I never learned the other ones, Confusion, Crossover, Dragonballs/Dragon types, Fluff, Funny, Inter dimensional travel, Mistaken ideas, Pokemon - Freeform, dragon ball - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 21:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quasi_a_la_Modo/pseuds/Quasi_a_la_Modo
Summary: Our story begins with Son Goku falling from out of the sky due to an experiment from Bulma gone haywire! Little does he know, this is only the start of his misadventure!





	Pokemon Z!

Goku plummets to the ground, his trusted Nimbus nowhere in sight.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~”

He lands, face first with a bone rattling thud. Groaning, he rolls over and looks up at the blue sky through the foliage. “Man, what the heck, Bulma? What did you do!?”

The last thing he remembers, he’s sitting in the hyperbolic time chamber, with Bulma going on and on about some kind of modifications to make him stronger, train him better, blah blah blah. To be honest, Goku tends to zone out when she gets in one of her moods. Guess she didn’t quite expect that random spike of ki as he powered up to train.

Looking around, there’s nothing in his view other than trees (though he doesn’t recognize these kinds of trees ever having grown on any of the planets he’s been to before), grass, and dirt? He looks down to his left and then his right. Obviously, this is some kind of path through the forest, but which forest? Reaching out, Goku can’t feel anything. “That’s weird. Even with normal folks, there’s some kind of signature there.”

He jumps to his feet, a dull ache pounds through his skulls, and starts wandering around, taking in the smells, the sights, the feel, trying to find any kind of reference point. His head is throbbing from his fall, only making him a bit more frustrated as he wanders through the trees.

“Hey! Sir! Are you okay?!”

“Huh?” Goku turns and is surprised by a flash of bright red hair. The girl jogs up to him, with some kind of…. Is that an egg? _Why is it moving? Why does it have a face?! ___

__“We saw you fall out of the sky! Are you… woah.” The red head screeches to a halt about 3 meters away._ _

__———————————————————————_ _

__Misty was sure she’s seen this guy fall from about 10 meters up. But how was he still okay? He didn’t even have a scratch on those big...rippling…. _He’s gorgeous. _____

____“Are.. Are you okay? Y-y-you fell from pr-pr-etty high up!”_ _ _ _

____The man with spiky black hair laughs, putting a hand casually behind his head. “Yeah, no worries! I’ve fallen from a lot further trust me. You wouldn’t happen to know where this is though, would you? I seem to be rather lost.”_ _ _ _

____“OH! You’re just outside Route 11 on your way to Vermilion City! We’re actually headed that way. Would you want to come along with us? I’d hate to leave someone like… you alone out here. We can take you to the hospital and get you checked out!” Internally, Misty’s heart was palpitating at an egregious rate, hoping and praying he’s say yes.  
“Ah, no, I’m okay, really!” The man smiled wide, and Misty’s heart dropped to her shoes. “But if you wouldn’t mind, I’m kind of hungry. There’s not some place to eat in Vermilion City, is there?”_ _ _ _

____——————————————————————-_ _ _ _

____Downing his 4th bowl of food, Goku examines his newest companions. Misty, the redhead, seems to be the one in charge. Brock, the one with the frying pan (what a smart guy! I should do that). The one with the hat (what was his name? Arnold? Ember? Ash! It had something to do with fire) was the obvious leader of this rag tag group._ _ _ _

____“So,” Goku lifts his bowl, catching the eye of the frazzled restaurant owner who simply nods, eyes wide. “I guess I’m not on my planet anymore, but I don’t even think I’m in the same universe at this point!”_ _ _ _

____Brock eyes him, examining the large man with an appetite to match Ash’s. “It’s very interesting! I’m not sure who this ‘Bulma’ person is, but she seems to have caused some kind of ‘interdimensional transport’ between your world and ours. You’ve seriously never heard of Pokemon before?”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Goku sits back casually, smiling wide again. “Nope! Is he strong? I’d love to fight him!”_ _ _ _

____Ash chokes on his ramen, giving Goku a blank stare. “You don’t fight pokemon yourself! Each trainer gathers pokemon and trains them to compete so that they be the very best! Like me! I’m going to be a Pokemon Master!”_ _ _ _

____Goku opens his eyes, his brows furrowing. “You mean like… Animal fighting? That doesn’t sound very… humane. And even if it was, it doesn’t sound like fun to watch other people fight.”_ _ _ _

____Ash opens and closes his mouth like a magikarp, his eyes bugging out._ _ _ _

____“It’s not anything like animal fighting, Goku.” Misty’s voice is quiet as she feeds a treat to Togepi. “Pokemon are intelligent, they let you know if you aren’t treating them correctly. The goal isn’t to hurt the other person, it’s only meant to show how strong they’ve become, and how far you’ve come as a trainer.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Yeah,” Brock chimes in. “There’s hundreds of pokemon, too! And all kinds of types! Fire, Grass, Psychic, Dragon…”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Dragon!” Goku shoots up abruptly, nearly flipping the table in his excitement. “I want to meet these Dragons!” (Should I tell them about… no. Best keep that to me, maybe I can use their Dragon pokemon to send me back home)_ _ _ _

____——————————————————————————————-  
And so begins Goku’s adventures in the land of Pokemon! Will he ever return home? Will Ash, Brock, and Misty ever find out the reason for his dragon excitement? When will Goku recognize his own error? _ _ _ _

____Tune in next week for the next episode of Pokemon Z!_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a project I work on between other fics. Entirely for fun, and apologies in advance if there's any mistakes with the names. I only watched the English version of Pokemon/DBZ growing up, so I never learned the right names for people!


End file.
